


Я не уйду с тобой

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Мистика на Амои? Дело невозможное.Мистика и блонди? Это несовместимо.Но как защитить того, кто тебе дорог, если угроза наступает с той стороны, в которую он не верит?...и все ли так просто, как кажется с первого взгляда?





	Я не уйду с тобой

На видеовызов долго никто не отвечал, и лишь спустя десяток звонков экран сменил привычную молочную белизну на изображение красивого безэмоционального лица, наполовину скрытого золотыми волнами волос.   
– Катце, что-то срочное? У меня много работы.   
Срочно? Трудно сказать… но я же просил Вас перезвонить…   
– Господин Рауль, Вы получали мою докладную записку? Я ее утром отправлял.   
Зеленые глаза приобрели незнакомое ранее ледяное выражение.   
– Да, господин Катце, я ознакомился с текстом заметки и, откровенно говоря, счел это неудачным розыгрышем. Буду чрезвычайно признателен, если в дальнейшем Вы не станете использовать служебный канал связи для неуместных шуток.   
О-о. Мысль, что Рауль воспримет это все как шутку, в голову не приходила.   
Хотя это следовало предусмотреть.   
– Господин Первый консул, это не шутка и не розыгрыш. Я взял на себя смелость и изъял все собранные материалы у следователя, ведущего дело…   
– Погодите, Катце, Вы хотите сказать, что заведено дело по факту появления в Кересе привидения? 

***  
Лишь распахнув дверь и войдя в кабинет – сообразил, что забыл постучаться. Правильно – нельзя думать только о… просто нельзя.   
Разумеется, Первый консул вслух ничего не сказал. Счел ниже своего достоинства объяснять бывшему фурнитуру тонкости этикета. А вот выражение его лица… такими темпами первый консул скоро сочтет недостойным себя общаться с невежливым бывшим фурнитуром.   
– Господин Эм, – или стоило перечислить все его звания? Но так полчаса уйдет лишь на процедуру приветствия. – Я говорил Вам про необходимость разобраться…   
В лице консула что-то еле уловимо изменилось, почто незаметно – но сложилось абсолютно четкое ощущение, что в данную минуту консул умоляет Юпитер поделиться с ним ее безграничным терпением.   
Ладно… не стоит испытывать на прочность выдержку первого лица государства.   
– Вот здесь – все документы по делу, заведенному по фактам обращения жителей Кереса…   
Темная пухлая папка в руках – рукописные рапорты, протоколы допросов, отпечатанные с орфографическими ошибками, заключения медико-психиатрических экспертиз…   
Рауль кивнул в сторону кресла напротив – надо понимать, приглашение сесть? – и углубился в изучение бумаг. Сначала прочел, в очередной раз вызвав острый приступ зависти к скорости чтения и восприятия текста. Затем вернулся к началу и принялся более тщательно вглядываться в детали.   
Даже понятно, в какие.   
Бланки. Подписи. Печати.   
Если бы не они – андроиды бы уже выволакивали сопротивляющегося дилера из кабинета… и хорошо, если на коррекцию… а не на эвтаназию. Хотя не факт, что быть секс-игрушкой блонди лучше, чем мирно сгореть живьем в крематории.   
Тут многое зависит от того, о каком блонди идет речь.   
Впрочем, мечтать не вредно – кому нужна увечная секс-игрушка?   
Папка с документами легла на стеклянную столешницу низкого журнального столика, Рауль прикрыл глаза, помассировал виски пальцами, поморщился. Поднял взгляд.   
– Катце, Вы можете мне объяснить, что это за бред, и с какой целью Вы меня с ним знакомите?   
Недоумение в глазах, недоумение и холод, и еще обещание… Новый Первый консул никогда не угрожает – он обещает.   
И всегда держит слово.   
– Господин Первый консул, к сожалению, это не бред. Я прин…   
– Не бред? – насколько же Рауль должен быть раздражен, если нарушил столь ценимые им правила этикета? – Вы сами это смотрели? – документы вновь в его руках, и Рауль наугад открыл страницу, с нескрываемой иронией в голосе зачитал. – «Оно появилось из прямо ниоткуда и поплыло оно в мою сторону, и я испугался, потому что сквозь него дом просвечивал, который на перекрестке, с баром».   
Н-да… звучит бредово… особенно дом на перекрестке с баром… Керес, что от него ждать…  
– Господин Первый консул, Вы же видите, что это показания очевидца…   
– Гражданин… – консул несколько секунд помолчал, явно удерживая себя от неприсущих блонди выражений, – гражданин ред, почему я не вижу здесь протокола освидетельствования этого… очевидца на состояние алкогольного опьянения? Ведь ясно же, что этот человек был пьян даже тогда, когда показания давал!! И Вы полагаете, что пьяный бред монгрелов должен быть предметом интереса консула Танагуры?   
Потому что молоденький мальчишка, принявший это заявление, не счел нужным устанавливать очевидное. Не рассчитывал он, что это дело попадет на такой уровень.   
Но это ведь не повод отмахиваться!   
– Господин консул, обратите внимание, что аналогичные показания даются многими жителями Танагуры. Даже если все они были пьяны, то…   
О-о-о. Терпение лопнуло.   
– Гражданин Катце, я понимаю, что никому, кроме элиты, не вкладывают системную логику на генетическом уровне, но какие-то зачатки, как мне казалось, у вас имелись! Появление чего-либо из «прямо ниоткуда» – это невозможно! Это противоречит краеугольным основам мироздания!! Естествознание на базовом уровне Вам, кажется, должны были преподавать…   
Ну как можно напрочь игнорировать факты? Ты же, помимо всего прочего, еще и ученый! И хороший ученый!   
– Рауль, поймите…   
– … пьяные монгрелы могут верить во что угодно, но это вовсе не значит, что их байки и фантазии нужно принимать всерьез! Катце, я всегда считал Вас грамотным специалистом и отличным работником…   
– А своим глазам ты поверишь?   
Резко обрушившаяся тишина испугала. Мало того, что он вышел за все пределы этикета. Неожиданно оказалось, что он стоит, перегнувшись через этот нелепый столик, нависает над Первым консулом Амои, держа его за плечо, а в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица – безупречные губы блонди.   
И – равнодушные глаза, способные, наверное, заморозить огонь.   
– Что вы предлагаете?   
Непостижимое спокойствие…  
Словно нет этой непривычной близости, этого спора, этого прикосновения. Словно он – просто собеседник, сидящий напротив и соглашающийся с каждым словом идеального блонди.   
Мягкая пружинистость дивана, бархатистая обивка под пальцами…   
Как Вам удается, Рауль, заставить собеседника держать дистанцию? Любого собеседника – Вы же точно так же разговариваете с другими блонди. Даже Ясон не мог пробиться сквозь Ваши стеклянные барьеры…   
– Да, господин консул, предлагаю. Мы можем отправиться туда, где каждую ночь появляется этот призрак, и посмотреть на него своими глазами. Не… – удалось не ляпнуть «не бойтесь», – не беспокойтесь, Вас никто не увидит, все равно в тот район даже самые отчаянные банды сейчас не заглядывают. 

***  
– Катце, проверьте, действительно ли на Версанне запасы стабильных изотопов полония столь велики? Мне это нужно к следующему четвергу.   
На колени упала папка. Даже не папка – несколько сшитых между собой листков бумаги. Заключительная записка по запасам природных ресурсов, несколько графиков и диаграмм. А консул уже делал пометки на следующем документе, серебристый карандаш порхал над бумагой, что-то отмечал, что-то зачеркивал…   
– Я и сейчас могу проверить. У меня в машине есть доступ в сеть.   
Все лучше, чем сидеть в тесной кабине и ощущать аромат светлых волос, чувствовать тепло крупного тела справа, не смотреть – и краем глаза замечать, как тонкие пальцы отбрасывают с лица мешающую прядь, как карандаш касается классически правильных губ, как грудь вздымается, когда консул пытается подавить зевок…  
– Если не трудно – проверьте заодно и мою почту.   
В ящике – восемнадцать новых писем, из них только три – делового характера. Надо бы поставить сюда нормальный фильтр – нечего консула отвлекать приглашениями на пэт-шоу.   
– Три важных письма. Повестка дня совещания по вопросу статуса различных категорий не-гражд…   
А вот пароль на почтовый ящик Рауль ему не сообщал.   
Рука консула отправила очередной пакет документов на заднее сидение и тут же взяла следующую бумагу из высокой пачки, лежащей на приборной доске.   
– Катце, это на самом деле не важно, совещание только через месяц, повестка еще трижды поменяется. Ничего более срочного нет?   
Резкий вой помешал ответить.   
Резкий, отчаянный вой – словно кто-то понял, что у него отнято нечто ценное. Отнято, спрятано, возможно – уничтожено. Или изувечено…   
Или…   
– Что с Вами, Катце?   
– Вы… Вы не слышите?   
Непонимающий взгляд, чуть нахмуренные тонкие брови…   
– Что Вы имеете в виду? Эти отвратительные звуки? Слышу, разумеется… теперь я понимаю, почему в Мидасе и в Эосе не применяют в строительстве металлические детали. Юпитер, как всегда, приняла абсолютно верное решение.   
– Какое отношение Юпитер имеет к этому…   
Рауль, уже углубившийся в изучение какого-то доклада, поднял голову, несколько секунд пытался сконцентрировать взгляд.   
– Что? А, Вы про звуки? Ну, очевидно ведь, что где-то наполовину сорвало жестяную кровлю, и от ветра она… продуцирует вот это. Если мы все-таки возьмемся за Керес всерьез, понадобятся колоссальные вложения в строительство.   
Значит, скрип жести?   
– Я рассказывал Вам, как Ясон встретил Рики?   
Рауль скривился – не то от упоминания скандального монгрела, не то оттого, что ему в очередной раз помешали редактировать доклад.   
– Вы всегда так резко меняете тему разговора, Катце? Нет, Вы мне не рассказывали.   
– Ясон заезжал ко мне, и мы возвращались в Эос. И в Мидасе увидели уличную драку. Ясон захотел вмешаться…   
– Господин Катце, – на сей раз Рауль не стал сдерживаться, зевнул, изящно прикрыв рот ладонью, – полагаете, мне интересно это? Вообще, отчего Вы это все вспомнили?   
Действительно, с чего?   
– Просто вон за тем перекрестком уже граница Мидаса. Тот эпизод… он произошел в трех кварталах выше. А в переулке, который напротив нас, находится квартира, где в те дни жил Рики Дарк.   
– И отсюда Ясон его вытащил?   
Выражение консульского лица отражало все брезгливое презрение, которое он испытывал к Кересу. И ужас – оттого, что блонди вообще шел по этим местам.   
Отвечать не пришлось – откуда-то со стороны Мидаса накатила волна холода, каким-то образом проникшая даже в закрытую кабину машины. Один за другим стали гаснуть фонари на улице, и редкий свет в окнах домов – тоже один за другим стал пропадать.   
А затем с той же стороны показался бледный, полупрозрачный силуэт, чуть колышущийся на неведомом ветру, но достаточно четкий… достаточно узнаваемый.   
Наверное, не узнать _его_ просто невозможно…   
Высокая фигура в просторном плаще, спадающем широкими складками с могучих плеч.   
Надменный вид – будто _он_ шел не по грязной улице среди покошенных домов, а по ковровой дорожке к правительственному аэрокару.   
Длинные волосы, взметнувшиеся – когда _он_ свернул в переулок.   
Бледное мерцание, исчезающее в сгущающихся сумерках… 

_Ясон…  
Ты действительно вернулся, Ясон…   
В конце концов, когда для тебя существовали барьеры?   
Разве смерть – преграда для тебя?_

Тишина в машине, и легкий шорох шелка, спугнувший тишину. Рауль, обхватив руками плечи, проводил взглядом последние искры, тающие во тьме.   
– Теперь вы верите, господин Эм?   
– В то, что монгрелы действительно что-то видели? По-моему, я этого и не отрицал. Напомните мне завтра, что сюда надо направить специалистов, налицо проблемы с электричеством и явные признаки спонтанных выбросов газа высокой плотности. 

***  
Просыпаться можно по-разному. Самый приятный из доступных – открыть глаза, подумать, что спешить тебе некуда, лениво помечтать в постели, а затем встать, пойти на кухню, сварить себе крепкий кофе… Что хорошо в положении лидера черного рынка – всегда можно воспользоваться результатами контрабанды. Ввоз стимуляторов на Амои – увы, запрещен.   
Во всем, правда, есть минусы.   
Лидера черного рынка Амои в любой момент могут вычислить. И прийти за ним. И тогда утро начнется с того, что в его дверь будут колотить. Сначала – с претензией на вежливость. Потом – сильно и грубо. Потом просто выбьют.  
И тогда даже покровительство Первого консула особо не спасет – потому как о связи с Первым консулом он все равно не скажет.   
А даже если скажет – не поверят.   
Все-таки такой способ начать утро – неприятен. Но – неизбежен. Рано или поздно…   
Интересно, сегодняшний день считать за «поздно»? Или переживать, что «рано»?  
Дверь сейчас переживала вторую стадию штурма – пришедшие, потеряв терпение, начали беспорядочно молотить по ней. Руками и ногами.   
Надо понимать, андроида для задержания не пригласили – иначе дверь уже была бы выбита.   
Что ж… можно воспользоваться последними минутами жизни на свободе. Или – просто последними в жизни. То есть – просто помечтать о невозможном, спокойно и не суетясь. Кстати, ночь еще – если верить темноте за окном. Или очень раннее утро. Наверное, он спал не больше пары часов. Вот ведь незадача, и угораздило влипнуть именно сейчас…  
Интересно, в какую именно ловушку он попался? Что выдало его?  
– Катце!! Катце, открой! – отчаяние в голосе, раздававшемся из-за двери, удивило. – Катце, пожалуйста! Это я, Гай!!  
– Гай?   
Гай? Мелкий монгрел, взорвавший Дана Бан?   
В полиции он служить не мог по определению.   
Тогда какого икса ради…   
Пришлось все-таки встать, открыть дверь – ворвавшийся парень едва не сбил его с ног, вцепился здоровой рукой в обнаженное плечо, отчаянно выдохнул:   
– Он пришел за мной, Катце. За всеми нами!! 

Делить с кем-то первую за утро чашку кофе… есть в этом нечто интимное. Нечто, навевающее мысли о предшествующей ночи, об уюте сильных объятий, о длинных прядях, разметавшихся по подушке…   
… об ухоженных руках, подносящих крохотную кофейную чашечку к строгим губам…   
Хорошо, что Гай не пьет кофе.   
– Ты не веришь мне, я же вижу. Да… конечно… если бы мне кто такое рассказал… решил бы, что это горячка после ящика стаута…   
А вот здесь ты неправ, Гай.   
– Ошибаешься. Верю, – потрясение в ярких глазах монгрела… позабавило, что ли. – Я видел призрак Ясона. Своими глазами.   
– Ты с ним… – отчаянный выдох и пауза, – разговаривал? Он тебе сказал?   
Нет, на глаза призраку попадаться не захотелось.   
– Нет. Что он тебе сказал? За кем он пришел? Хотя, постой, лучше расскажи по порядку. Где он тебя нашел?   
Гай опустил голову, запустил пятерню в длинную челку.   
– Я сегодня пошел к Рики… ну, туда, где он жил раньше… я же не позволил тогда его квартиру продать… Зашел, походил по квартире, лег… там ведь все… Рики…   
Повезло парню.   
Можно прийти в дом, где видел любимого человека тысячи раз, можно коснуться ладонью стен, которые помнят прикосновения твоего любовника, можно сгрести в охапку одежду, которая до сих пор хранит запахи самого дорогого в жизни тела…   
А вот что сделают с ним самим, если он вдруг заявится в эосский дворец и ляжет спать, уткнувшись носом в утренний халат консула?   
– А потом – вой. Я тогда подумал, что какая тварь так выть может, повернулся, но уснуть не смог, стало холодно. А потом в комнату вошел… _он_ …   
– Ясно. Умерший консул явился в бывшую квартиру Рики. Что дальше?   
Гай поежился – вспоминать ему явно не хотелось. А деваться некуда.   
– Он… он принял меня за Рики… сначала. Потом развернул, глазами алыми поглядел в лицо, узнал… Сказал, что это я у него Рики отнял… что разберется он со мной, вцепился в шею…   
– Погоди, он что – материален? Ну… не газ?   
– Какой газ? – возмутился Гай. – Очень даже не газ. Душит сильно!!   
Рука нервно дернула за молнию высокого воротника куртки, получилось не с первого раза – одной рукой, да еще в таком состоянии… пришлось помогать. Расстегнуть молнию, распахнуть ворот… смуглая кожа с багрово-синими пятнами. Кто-то очень старался придушить парня… и на газовую атаку это не похоже.   
Крепкий аромат сигарет почти успокоил. Только вот руки, подносившие зажигалку, нервно дрожали…   
– Как тебе удалось вырваться?   
– Никак, – дернул Гай уголком рта. – Ясон сам меня выпустил. Сказал, что разберется со всеми. Со всеми, кто отнял у него Рики. Со мной, с тобой и с этим… как его… Эмом.   
Сигарета выпала из пальцев на пол, задымилась… видишь, как Гай наклоняется, поднимает ее… тушит, выбрасывает… и оцепенение во всем теле…   
– Катце, ты… ты чего?   
– Причем здесь Рауль Эм? – непослушные губы едва шевелились.   
– Да я откуда знаю? Думаешь, мне бывший консул исповедовался? Сказал, что хотел, и растаял посреди комнаты. Меня больше волнует, что мы делать будем?   
Кого – как.   
– Ты пойдешь к себе, выспишься. Вряд ли призрак Ясона заявится к тебе посреди дня. Вечером приходи сюда… а я позвоню Первому консулу…  
Интересно будет объяснять ему, что у его «спонтанных выбросов газа» очень сильные руки.   
– А еще я вчера нашел одного специалиста по подобным вопросам. Надо будет с ним увидеться. 

***  
Квартира встретила тишиной, и на мгновение стало страшно – а вдруг он не пришел? А вдруг его уже нашел призрак Ясона?   
– Рауль!   
Старый диван ворчливо скрипнул всеми пружинами, сонный Рауль поднялся, и его лицо, уставшее, заспанное, еще не успевшее закрыться в привычной ледяной маске…   
Золотая прядь, как обычно, упала вперед, закрывая пол лица, губы сжались… закрылся. На лице – холодная надменность, и ни следа этой трогательной по-детски беспомощности, усталости…   
– Прошу прощения, сегодня был тяжелый день. С самого утра.   
Да, скрывать усталость в голосе Вы пока не умеете.   
И бледность лица… ее не скрывают даже серебристо-белые одеяния, которые Вы носите с момента вступления в должность.   
– Трудные переговоры?   
– Да, и еще приходится контролировать лабораторию нейрокоррекции. Но лаборатория – ладно, а вот переговоры с Хэзалом невыносимы. И еще постоянный поток… а, ладно, разберусь. Не понимаю только, как у Ясона еще хватало сил на… на его пэта.   
Как раз потому и хватало, Рауль. Вам бы это тоже не помешало, Вы слишком напряжены. Только ведь Вы – Идеальный Блонди, с Вами это не пройдет. Вы не позволите себе…   
– У-у-у, как плечи затекли! Как вы здесь спите, Катце?   
Конечно, затекли! И не только плечи, но и спина, наверное.   
– Я-то не блонди, мне здесь места хватает.   
– Угу. Ваш уровень дохода вполне позволяет Вам приобрести нормальное жилье в приличном районе, а также комфортную мебель.   
Мебель для мебели…   
Спасибо, господин Эм, но слишком немногие удержатся от напоминаний – кто ты, бывший фурнитур. Здесь, среди монгрелов, я хотя бы просто человек. Один из них, не-граждан.   
– Давайте, сделаю Вам массаж, а то у Вас вид… не присущий блонди.   
Рауль дергается как от пощечины… надо запомнить, что при нем не стоит даже шутить так. Что ему – больно.   
– Вы умеете делать массаж? – и что контролировать себя он тоже умеет.   
– Я же был фурнитуром у Ясона Минка.   
– Ах да, – тень воспоминания в холодных глазах.   
Ну конечно, негласный лидер черного рынка, доставшийся по наследству от бывшего консула, никак не ассоциируется с бывшим фурнитуром. Забавно, все же, что Рауль даже не думает о том, с кем общается. Ценный человек, удобный – остальное не важно. Ясон тоже умел ценить в людях полезные черты – но никогда не позволял собеседнику забыть свое место.   
Сто-оп, он что – позволит? Просто позволит сделать себе массаж?   
Ну… судя по тому, что белоснежная шелковая накидка была снята и брошена на спинку дивана, а сам Первый консул лег, сложив руки под подбородком…   
Тонкий эластик сьюта позволял делать массаж так… не прикасаясь к коже блонди. Немногие могут похвастать, что вообще держали в руках это сильное тело с перекатывающимися под пальцами мышцами… одни сплошные мышцы, ни жира, ничего лишнего… идеал человека…   
Тихие вскрики, когда нажатия становятся слишком сильными. Ленивый протест, когда он все же заставил шов на спине разойтись – потому что размять мышцы плеч иначе не получалось. Мягкая расслабленность – когда опытные пальцы заставили разжаться каждый узел…   
Гладкая кожа под пальцами…   
Электризующиеся, тянущиеся вслед за пальцами золотые волосы…   
Легкий аромат дорогого парфюма…   
Рауль, ты хоть соображаешь, что делаешь с людьми?!   
– Благодарю Вас, Катце. Я полагаю, что этого достаточно. 

Кофе Рауль ценил. И всегда пил его с удовольствием. Правда, по его словам, на элиту кофе не оказывал стимулирующее действие. Или почти не оказывал.   
– Как я припоминаю, мне была обещана встреча с человеком, который этой ночью не только видел этот… призрак, но и говорил с ним. Кстати, он был трезв? Разумеется, я имею в виду не призрака.   
Хм… стаутом от Гая вроде не пахло… и спиртом не пахло.   
Пахло страхом.   
– Не уточнял. Но, полагаю, прикосновение призрака мгновенно протрезвляет.   
– Прикосновение призрака… Катце, я сегодня утром посмотрел значение термина «призрак». Как я понимаю, «призрак» бесплотен, нематериален… и прикасаться к кому-либо не может. Вас явно мистифицируют.   
Багровые отметины на смуглой коже… отличная мистификация!   
– У человека, о котором я говорю, на шее отметины пальцев. Его пытались задушить, Рауль. Это не подделка, это самые настоящие следы.   
И не дай Юпитер увидеть такие же отметины под серебристым воротником твоего сьюта. Ты же беспомощен перед этим выходцем, Рауль!   
Чашечка кофе тихо звякнула о блюдце, Рауль задумчиво провел пальцем по спинке носа, мягким тоном произнес:   
– Катце, я не сомневаюсь, что Вы в самом деле видели синяки на шее… Вашего знакомого, но… посудите сами. Ваш знакомый – наверняка монгрел, кого еще можно встретить в Кересе среди ночи? Вы – достаточно крупная фигура в мире монгрелов, Вы богаты, влиятельны и надежны. Самым очевидным будет предположить, что Ваш знакомый попал в переделку, его попытались убить, и он не нашел иного выхода, кроме как обратиться к Вам. Но, чтобы Вы ему помогли, он должен чем-либо Вас заинтересовать. К очень многим людям он мог бы пристроиться, как Рики к Ясону – сексуальным партнером, но, простите, что касаюсь этой темы, Вас это не заинтересует.   
Заинтересует, консул. Тут все зависит от того, кто это предложит. Сам готов предложить, только ведь Вы – не Ясон.   
– Зато очень удобно для Вашего друга появились слухи о появлении призрака в Кересе. Не удивлюсь, если он сам распустил эти слухи, а потом прибежал к Вам, рассказывая, как Ясон пытался его убить. Следы пальцев на шее как раз говорят о том, что его пытался убить живой человек. Катце, я не узнаю Вас, Вы же всегда умели делать правильные выводы!   
Спасибо, Рауль. Всегда знал, что во мне Вы цените только ум.   
А на что ты еще надеялся, фурнитур?   
– Господин Рауль, Вам не кажется странным, что вчера мы с Вами видим призрак Ясона, а сегодня ко мне приходит человек, который говорит, что этот призрак пытался его придушить?   
– Катце, я же только что объяснил, что Вы путаете причину и следствие. Чтобы прийти к Вам, монгрел использовал слухи о появлении призрака, а вовсе не наоборот. А то, что мы наблюдали вчера… Катце, вы поверили в эти нелепицы, поэтому сгусток газа или тумана приняли за вполне определенного человека. Вы ожидали увидеть Ясона – и увидели его!!   
– А я вот не ожидал увидеть этого *%?*%%, но увидел. И, уверяю, господин консул, что это он меня за горло схватил.   
Рауль обернулся, и обычно невозмутимые глаза гневно вспыхнули.   
– Господин Катце, будьте любезны объяснить, что здесь делает государственный преступник, обвиняемый в убийстве экс-консула Ясона Минка? 

Гай…   
Ну кто просил тебя врываться вот так – бесшумно и бесцеремонно? Постучать было трудно?   
С другой стороны, сам виноват. Дверь запирать надо, когда в дом входишь. Мало ли, отсутствие Рауля испугало. А если бы это не Гай был, а киллер?   
И еще надо будет у Эма поинтересоваться – что нужно сделать с дверными петлями, чтобы они скрипели.   
– Господин консул…   
– Катце, либо вызывайте полицию сами, либо это сделаю я.   
– Господин консул…   
– И, обещаю, что лично буду решать вопрос наказания этому…   
– Господин консул, Гай – как раз тот человек, о котором я говорил.   
Рауль повернулся к нему, на лице – явные следы раздумий на тему, что именно полагается назначить за убийство бывшего консула…   
– Именно его пытался убить Ясон.   
Взмах рукой, пресекающий все возражения.   
– Вы собираетесь этими вздорными вымыслами объяснять укрывательство террориста?   
– Нет, он пытается твою бриллиантовую задницу спасти! Среди тех, кого Ясон собирается убить, есть и твое имя, блонди!  
***  
Готовить ужин для Первого консула… кто бы мог подумать, что одно из давних желаний сбудется вот таким вот причудливым образом. Хотелось, конечно, чтобы Рауль однажды просто зашел к нему, засиделся допоздна, а потом отказался ехать в ресторан, сказал бы, что предпочитает простую пищу…   
Увы.   
Мечтать не запрещено.   
Переспорить блонди… ха, даже их объединенные знания не способны противостоять сверхинтеллекту. Блонди разбивал все аргументы с легкостью, присущей всем Детям Юпитер, а переубедить его необходимо.   
Иначе его Рауль окажется абсолютно незащищенным перед призраком бывшего друга.   
А ведь верно! Почему он сразу не подумал, что поверить в возвращение Ясона Раулю будет… больно. Он ведь только-только смирился с его гибелью! И уж тем более он не поверит в то, что Ясон попытается убить его. Они же дружили, в самом деле дружили, а это редкость среди блонди.   
Странно, но в присутствии Рауля Ясон был… просто был другим. Менее циничным, менее агрессивным. Боялся потерять. Боялся, что идеальный блонди отвернется от него.   
Перед Юпитер Ясон притворялся.   
Перед Раулем – пытался быть лучше.   
Рауль просто незнаком с яростью своего предшественника.   
Но что же сделать, чтобы Рауль поверил?   
Как его спасти? 

– Ты действительно влюблен в эту глыбу закаменевшую?   
На живот легла горячая ладонь, а спина ощутила неплохо накачанную грудь, обтянутую тонкой рубашкой. Гаю _пришлось_ стать сильнее – чтобы сохранить авторитет. Керес безжалостен к слабым и увечным, ему наплевать на гуманизм.   
– Да брось ты, оно тебе надо? Все равно этот… типа, консул… никогда не оценит.   
Не «не оценит», Гай. Не заметит. Не захочет заметить.   
Идеальный блонди.   
Для него не существует любви.   
– И вообще… что, на примере Рики не понял, что это такое? Когда блонди тебя…   
– Замолчи!   
Ударить Гая не получилось – его просто не оказалось за спиной. Впрочем, проворными монгрелы были всегда.   
– Да ладно тебе! Думаешь, незаметно, как ты на него смотришь? И мечтаешь о чем?   
Наверное, заметно. Но – не всем.   
Одному – точно незаметно.   
– Знаешь, Рики мне рассказывал, каково это – когда с блонди… ну, ты понял. К этому привыкнуть невозможно, это всегда больно, они просто… ну, большие они!   
Мне тоже рассказывал. Много. Долго.   
Не предостерегал – просто ему не с кем было поделиться. И тебя не было рядом с ним, Гай – потому что он предвидел твою реакцию. И – не стал обращаться за помощью к тебе.   
– Слушай, если тебе чего не хватает… я же рядом… а ты красивый, Катце…   
Чего?   
– Я классный любовник, поверь. Получше многих. И… давно тебе сказать не решался… ты нравишься мне. А блонди твой – тебе оно надо? Знаешь ведь, что Рики в конце концов со мной предпочел остаться, пусть даже так…   
Угу. А умереть решил в объятиях Ясона.   
Он не предпочел остаться с тобой, Гай. Он предпочел _не быть_ с Ясоном. Вырваться из Эосской клетки – любой ценой.   
Ты дурак, если не понял этого.   
Отчего-то Гай вновь очутился позади него, и в спину недвусмысленно уперся его член, а единственная рука монгрела притянула поближе в объятия, провела по животу, проникла под свитер, и возбужденное тело отозвалось на ласку.   
Вот только… не ты вызываешь это возбуждение, Гай.   
– Что, дела Бизонов настолько плохи, что их лидер готов своим телом деньги зарабатывать?   
Гай резко отпрянул, вцепился в плечо, развернул, швырнул к стене, навис, прижимая к холодному кухонному кафелю, не позволяя вырваться, не давая даже шевельнуться.   
– Да наплевать ему на твои чувства! Иначе бы он тебя уже давно в койку уложил.   
Жесткие пальцы – на затылке. Твердые губы – прижимаются к губам, навязывая поцелуй.   
Зря, Гай. Я умею сопротивляться. И нападать умею. Я тоже вырос в Кересе.   
Гай сплюнул кровь на пол кухни, скривился, пробормотал из угла, в который был отброшен:   
– Элите наплевать на чувства других, захотел бы он тебя – ты б уже кричал под ним. Значит, нафиг ты ему нужен, красавчик-дилер. Ты – просто мебель для Эма и ничего больше! Почему, по-твоему, он тебя не трахает?   
– Потому что Катце – не безродная тварь, пригодная лишь для одной цели. Потому что мы уважаем друг друга.   
Высокомерный взгляд – в его глаза. На Гая Рауль посмотреть не соизволил.   
Высокомерный взгляд. Обманчиво-расслабленная фигура. Скрещенные на груди руки.   
Рауль его защищает? Не рухнули, случайно, обе луны с небес? Дана Бан из руин не восстал?   
Кстати, о Дана Бан.   
Пора звонить Эмилю. 

***  
Появление еще одного человека в комнате консул воспринял без видимого энтузиазма.   
А надменный взгляд, которым блонди окатил вошедшего, явно не способствовал успокоению явившегося. Человечек, и без того маленький на фоне крупной фигуры элиты, совсем сжался и, скорее всего, отчаянно жалел, что вообще вошел сюда.   
– Господин Эм, это Эмиль, он занимается изучением разных загадочных явлений, старинными хрониками… он историк и культуролог.   
– Эмиль… Эмиль Сверн?… Вы автор монографии о символистике доколониального периода?   
Все же поразительно, как быстро Рауль внушает людям симпатию. Всего одной-двумя фразами – зато сразу в слабое место.   
Вот поэтому Минка всегда боялись, а главу отдела нейрокоррекции – обожали. Обожествляли.   
Вот поэтому на главу государства покушения устраивали дважды в день, а на его заместителя – три раза за двенадцать лет.   
– Да, да, это я, – отчаянно закивал человечек, все еще не верящий, что блонди сменил гнев на милость.   
Хм… интересно, а видел кто нового Первого консула в гневе?   
– Я с большим интересом прочел ее. Вы провели значительную исследовательскую работу, подняли столько документов. Мои поздравления, материал Вы подобрали интересный…   
– Спасибо, ну что Вы, не стоило…   
Судя по лицу Эмиля, он уже готов отдать жизнь за консула.   
Рауль, это впечатляет.   
– Простите, что прерываю, но я пригласил Эмиля…   
– Да, да, я все принес…   
Пухлая папка, различные вырезки, бумаги… Интересно, первому консулу это еще поперек горла не стало? 

***  
– Душа человека до сих пор остается явлением, малоизученным современной наукой. Представляется аксиомой, что помимо тела и сознания в человеке присутствует еще как минимум одна сущность, которая делает человека живым. Ведь при смерти человека его тело существует, его разум, ну, его мозг – тоже, но что-то при этом уходит, и человек умирает…   
– Как правило, человек умирает, если перестают функционировать отдельные органы тела. Чаще всего – сердце и другие элементы кровеносной системы, а также легкие, – отметил Рауль, внимательно изучающий свои ногти.   
– Не мешайся, консул, – буркнул Гай, нагло усевшийся на один диван с Эмом.   
Холодные глаза оторвались от созерцания маникюра, взглянули на монгрела, красивые губы изогнулись.   
– Я не стал настаивать на немедленном вызове полиции только потому, что не хочу привлекать их внимание к дому Катце. Но я начинаю думать, что будет проще помочь моему дилеру выбрать себе другое жилье…   
Гай съежился, заскрежетал зубами… промолчал.   
Угроза из уст первого консула – это реально. 

***  
– Да, как я уже объяснял, по мнению касты йогов… не исключено, что родственных по происхождению «Свидетелям Йеговы», влиятельной ветви христианского вероучения, очень часто по прошествии значительного времени в словах звуки «е» и «о» редуцируются…   
– Это уже не в тему, Эмиль!   
– Да, Катце, простите. Увлекся. Да, тело человека окружают семь аур, иначе говоря, тонких тел. Я не буду распространяться на тему их структуры и значения, – Рауль достаточно отчетливо выдохнул что-то вроде «слава Юпитер», – но, видимо, в отдельных случаях при смерти человека его тонкое тело остается на планете, не уходит в Мир Мертвых… Еще существуют гипотезы, что люди с очень сильной волей, которой, как я понимаю, был наделен покойный консул, если они не желают смерти, то они могут как бы… ну, оставить что-то типа «энергетического отпечатка» своей личности в поле посюстороннего мира. В таком случае этот слепок, полностью подчиняющийся своему «прототипу» в период его жизни, после смерти обретает автономное существование…   
– И вы всерьез верите в эту чушь, которую придумали непонятно когда и непонятно кто? Без фактов, без экспериментов, без точной диагностики…   
– Господин Рауль, это не чушь, это серьезные исторические исследования, старинные хроники… К тому же научный совет Амои отверг даже гипотетическое…   
– Хочу заметить, Рауль, что ничего иного у нас все равно нет. И не будет!  
– Разве что на себе проверим.  
Рауль окатил веселящегося Гая фирменным ледяным взглядом блонди – интересно, их учат этому, или он в гены заложен? Как бы то ни было, а Гай сник и забился в угол дивана – подальше от опасного соседа.   
Сосед презрительно отвернулся.   
– Ладно, что говорят Ваши исследования, Эмиль? И, если можно – ближе к теме. Отчего призраки могут остаться?  
Ученый дернулся, сглотнул, вцепился в свою папку, зашуршал страницами…   
– Ну, вот, тут наиболее часто встречающаяся причина появления призраков – это непогребение умершего. Ну, это если человек умер, а его никто не похоронил, и его душа не может найти упокоения… Или если могилу осквернили, ну, вскрыли, и надгробие снесли…   
– Сверн, Вы это к чему? Если уж вы все дружно решили, что по Кересу бродит призрак Ясона – то при чем здесь непогребение? Ему погребальный памятник – пятьсот тонн руин. Бывший Дана Бан. Его никто не оскверняет, сносить не собирается, вскрывать – тем более.   
– Ну, еще если не был проведен соответствующий обряд погребения… Особенно это для католиков было важно.   
– Обряд? Не было, точно. Никто и никогда над блонди не проводил обряды. А что такое «католик»? 

***  
– Некоторые люди после смерти возвращаются в виде привидений, потому что при жизни не успели сделать что-то важно…   
– Хм. А что в жизни может быть _не важным_? Ясон тогда много чего не успел. Да и почти каждый умерший по этой причине возвратиться может, Керес уже заполниться духами должен. А ничего, как-то до Ясона мне о призраках не докладывали. Катце, в период, когда Первым консулом Амои был Ясон, подобные случаи происходили?

***  
– Возможно, призрак возвращается для того, чтобы найти и покарать своего убийцу…   
– Своего убийцу предполагаемый прототип призрака собственноручно вышвырнул из-под рушащегося здания. 

***  
– Еще призрака может призвать из мира мертвых некромант…   
– Катце, проверьте, прошу Вас, есть ли в Кересе «некроманты». Да, господин Сверн, поясните, какими признаками они обладают… 

***  
– Может быть, мы просто посмотрим, какими способами изгоняют призраков? – выдохнул Гай и тут же постарался исчезнуть с глаз блонди.   
Наверное, была б у него возможность – уже исчез бы.   
– Я пока еще не вижу, от кого мы будем избавляться.   
– Господин консул, когда увидим – изучать способы будет уже поздно. 

***  
– Если Вы мне объясните, где брать «чистую воду из-под стен синагоги», то мы непременно опробуем этот метод.   
– Да, я тоже этого не знаю. К сожалению, архивы доколонизационного периода так повреждены… А, вот еще способ. Надо пригласить католического жреца, и он…   
– Погодите, Эмиль. Про «католика» я почти все понял, но мы же решили, что их нет у нас в Танагуре. И даже на Амои их нет. Я попробую поговорить с послами Федерации, может, там и найдется… вот только кто такие «жрецы»? 

***  
– … а потом произнести: «Бенедик-тус, куи венит ин номинее домини!»  
– Простой способ. Это, безусловно, плюс. Куда правильно ставить ударение в первом слове? Или это два самостоятельных слова? 

***  
– Запечатать духа в стеклянную бутыль и залить воском? Интересно, но…  
– А что сейчас-то Вам не нравится? Могу бутылку из-под стаута предложить!   
– …каким образом Вы собираетесь помещать туда призрак Ясона? 

***  
– Замечательный способ. А как выглядит анх? 

***  
– Если ровно в полночь девственница воскликнет призраку «изыди»…   
– Это уже окончательный бред!! Я даже не буду интересоваться, каким образом призрак определяет девственность личности, произно…   
– Господин консул, существует документ, подтверждающий мои слова. На Старой Терре, в двадцатом веке по их летоисчислению, братья э-э-э… Уорнеры на видеопленке запечатлели, как девушка, одетая…   
– Знаете, господа, мне это откровенно надоело! Если не возражаете, я пойду, у меня рабочий день начнется в пять утра. Стратегию борьбы с призраками вырабатывайте самостоятельно!

Дверь тихо хлопнула, мелькнула мысль, что нужно пойти проводить… поздно уже… интересно, он хотя бы машину взял? Возле дома ее не было.   
Правда, он и вызвать машину может…   
– Еще пентаграммы иногда рисуют… это прямоугольники такие, – расстроено пробормотал Эмиль.   
– И что они дают? – буркнул Гай.   
– Тут написано, что если специальным составом нанести пентаграмму, а потом зажечь в ее углах свечи, то призрак не сможет ее покинуть.   
Резкий холод обрушился со стороны окна, и одновременно погас свет в комнате. Весь свет – потух даже экран монитора.   
У окна стояла серебрящаяся в свете амойских лун фигура.   
Знакомая всей Танагуре высокая фигура с длинными прямыми волосами…   
Ясон Минк.   
_Ты все-таки пришел._

– Как я понимаю, я слегка припозднился. Рауль решил покинуть такую разношерстную компанию. Удивительно, как мой высокородный друг решился провести целый вечер в компании двух низкокастовых граждан и монгрела. Ладно… его я всегда знаю, где искать.   
Ясон. Первый консул Танагуры, ставший легендой благодаря своей любви. Скандальной любви к монгрелу. Низшему из низших – человеку, ради которого элита пожертвовал жизнью.   
– Зачем Вы явились, Ясон?   
Надо же… оказывается, больше всего смелости у этого запуганного историка. Он, лидер черного рынка, не рискнул ни о чем говорить с призраком. Гай, вожак уличной банды из Кереса – тоже.   
Наверное, ученые всегда останутся непостижимой загадкой.   
– Зачем я явился? Разумеется, отомстить.   
Отомстить?   
– Смерть отняла у меня Рики. Я был уверен, что мы и _там_ будем вместе, но он исчез, и я не могу его _там_ найти, и в этом виноваты вы! Ты, Гай, ты, Катце, и еще Рауль! И я убью всех вас… я – не уйду неотомщенным!   
Полупрозрачная фигура отошла от окна, медленно, плавно направилась к ним, сидящим в центре комнаты на диванах. В мгновение ока – так уж получилось – диваны опустели. Ясон негромко хмыкнул, оглядел комнату, неторопливо подошел к Эмилю, прижавшемуся к стенному шкафу.   
– Бенедик-тус, куи венит ин номинее домини!  
– Ты хотел уничтожить меня? Тебя забыли предупредить, что я делаю с людьми, вставшими мне на пути? И тем более ты не знал, что бессмысленно шептать молитвы, если не веришь в того, кого молишь о помощи! Для тебя это не молитва, не заклинание – просто непонятный набор звуков. Он не поможет тебе.   
– Я… я не хотел… пожалуйста, не трогайте…   
– Надо же… Больше тебя не интересуют причины моего появления здесь?   
– Да что может быть причиной! – неожиданно выкрикнул Гай. – Видать, в той бездне, куда ты попал, блонди, тебе не сладко! Убирайся туда, откуда явился, призрак *%:№*»**!!  
Ясон даже после смерти не утратил стремительной грациозности движений, присущей всем блонди. Вот и сейчас он плавно повернулся, прошествовал в противоположный угол, остановился в полуметре от затаившего дыхание монгрела – и все это заняло у него секунды.   
– Вчера ночью ты был менее смелым, кересский червь!   
Гай не ответил, зажмурился, дернулся, когда прозрачная рука коснулась его подбородка…   
– Рики был отважнее тебя, ничтожество! Он бы сопротивлялся мне до конца, а ты уже сейчас готов на все, лишь бы я не убивал тебя. Смешно – ты столько раз говорил, что не боишься смерти, а вот принять ее из моих рук… страшно, да?   
– Реквием аетернам дона еис, домине!  
Ясон нервно дернул плечом – как всегда, когда его пытались отвлечь от чего-то важного.   
– Не лезь, куда не просят! – бросил он, не отводя взгляда от бледного лица Гая. Холодно улыбнулся. – Тебе пока рано бояться, монгрел! Тебя я оставлю напоследок! В конце концов, твоя жизнь здесь не намного лучше того, что ждет тебя _там_. Ты не представляешь, что значит _там_ быть забытой всеми тварью! А тебя сразу забудут, после первой же кружки стаута, выпитой за упокой тебя!   
– Значит, и тебе там тяжеловато! – сквозь зубы выдохнул Гай.   
– Мне? Ошибаешься, ничтожество. Меня до сих пор помнят в этом мире, и это дает огромные силы. Пока мое имя произносят с трепетом и уважением – я остаюсь Первым консулом. Пусть даже – _там_.   
Ясон вернулся в центр комнаты, сел на подлокотник дивана, откинулся на спинку. Да, с того места – проверено – хорошо просматривается вся квартира. Хороший обзор того, что перед тобой, а все, что за спиной, видно в зеркало.   
Интересно, Ясон и при жизни знал особенность расположения этого дивана?   
Нашел время интересоваться…   
– Ладно, значит, Гай умрет последним, – спокойно произнес умерший консул, небрежно взмахнув рукой, словно стряхивая с нее невидимые капли воды. – А кто из Вас предпочтет умереть первым? Ты, Катце, или ты… как тебя… Эмиль? Или лучше оставить Вам сегодня жизнь и сначала найти моего лучшего друга Рауля?   
– Можешь начать с меня, Ясон. 

Ясон повернул голову, понимающе усмехнулся – очень злой усмешкой.   
– Тебе надоело жить? Ради чего ты готов умереть прямо сейчас? Ты ведь и в самом деле готов…   
Да, готов. А действительно, какая разница, как именно умирать? Нож конкурента, полицейская пуля, руки призрака… какая разница?   
Важно лишь – ради чего.   
– Почему вы хотите убить Рауля Эма?   
Призрачный силуэт консула очутился прямо перед ним, и можно было разглядеть откровенную насмешку, горевшую в алых глазах.   
– Ну конечно, Катце, что тебя еще может волновать? Только наш драгоценный нейрокорректор. Идеал. Настоящий друг. Настоящий друг, который знал, что один монгрел пытается меня убить, который знал, что он заминировал Дана Бан – и промолчал. Да, конечно, он не ожидал, что я туда поеду… не ожидал, что я буду рисковать жизнью ради Рики… он всегда презирал Рики…   
Тихий смех – горький, горчащий…   
– Он был уверен, что я туда не поеду. Он знал, кто похитил Рики… и – ничего не сказал. Он тоже виновен в моей смерти. В нашей смерти.   
Язвительная усмешка на красивых губах… и что-то такое в глазах, что вызвало подозрение… не сошел ли бывший консул с ума?   
Интересно, сходят ли приведения с ума?   
– Думаю, что я буду добр к тебе, Катце. В конце концов, ты умрешь раньше, чем твой любимый блонди. Тебе не придется оплакивать его гибель. Как ты думаешь, а будет ли он оплакивать твою смерть?   
Призрачная рука вцепилась в горло, и все тело словно сжали ледяные тиски… парализовали, не позволяя сопротивляться, вырываться… сковывая волю к жизни…   
– Изыди! 

Ледяная хватка исчезла, лица коснулось нечто светло-белесое, и он сполз по стене, задыхаясь в собственном кашле, разрывающем грудь, и воздух казался чем-то незнакомым, чем-то лишним в легких, а сердце отчаянно колотилось, радуясь возможности дышать…   
– Не радуйся! Я еще вернусь!   
Голос затих, а мгновение спустя вспыхнул свет.   
С трудом удалось подняться, добрести до дивана, вцепиться пальцами в твердую спинку… лишь она и позволяла держать равновесие. Только тогда темные круги перед глазами разошлись, и он разглядел темный прямоугольник дверей и серебристо-белую фигуру в этом прямоугольнике.   
– Господин консул? Вы вернулись? 

***  
Господин консул вошел в комнату, отбросил с лица вечно спадающую прядь.   
– Да, Эмиль, вернулся.   
Надо бы хоть поблагодарить его… только горло напоминало фарш… странно, что Гай вообще говорить не разучился после такого…   
Рауль ледяной статуей застыл перед ним.   
– Гражданин Катце, я разочарован. Это патетичное выступление – все, на что способна Ваша фантазия? Я не отрицаю, что качество технической реализации голографической проекции так называемого «призрака» выше всех похвал, но содержание… Иметь в своем распоряжении, полагаю, самую обширную в Танагуре частную коллекцию выступлений бывшего Первого консула – и так бездарно составить ролик. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы гипотеза о существовании этих самых «тонких тел» и «энергетических отпечатков» была рассмотрена научным советом Амои? Катце, объясните, зачем? Я еще понимаю Эмиля – но зачем это надо лично Вам?!  
– Господин Рауль, – удалось прохрипеть в ответ, – как Вы не понимаете, это не подделка, это действительно…   
– Вы собираетесь упорствовать? Тогда даже не могу понять, зачем понадобился столь дурацкий розыгрыш! И, честно говоря, у меня больше нет желания разбираться в Вашем чувстве юмора, у меня просто нет на это времени. Я вернулся, чтобы напомнить, что завтра предстоит встреча с послом Зантиррна, и я надеюсь, что Ваши режиссерские увлечения не помешали Вам собрать данные по наиболее ценным для Танагуры ресурсам этой планеты. Жду Вас завтра за час до встречи.   
Золотые волосы взметнулись, почти коснувшись лица, обдав знакомым до боли ароматом, когда Рауль развернулся к двери. Гай, Катце и Эмиль проводили консула одинаково раздосадованными взглядами. Эм повернул дверную ручку, остановился, словно вспомнив что-то, обернулся.   
– Да, и еще, Катце, – Гай затаил дыхание, понимая, что элита могла вспомнить только о его существовании… – Настоятельно рекомендую Вам отрегулировать отопление и сделать что-либо с герметизацией помещения. Здесь невозможный холод и жуткий сквозняк, у Вас уже голос хрипит. Непременно навестите врача, Вы мне нужны в здоровом виде. 

***  
Из окна хорошо был виден широкий проспект – один из центральных в Танагуре. И стройная фигура, замершая посреди проспекта, прямо под окнами его квартиры.   
Высокая фигура с длинными, развевающимися волнами золотых волос. Призрачное золото в неверном свете фонарей и обеих лун.   
Блонди в ночном Кересе. Извечная тема шуток и анекдотов на тему, что именно с ним сделают… и в каких позах. И сколько раз.   
Ну и… вот он, блонди, один, без оружия, без охраны. И не просто блонди – Первый консул Амои. И ничего, стоит один, никто его не трогает, а немногочисленные прохожие осторожно обходят его стороной. Обтекают.   
Интересно.   
Инстинктивно чувствуют опасность?   
– Он так и не поверил, – раздался за плечом вздох Эмиля. – Я боюсь, что он погибнет, когда этот ваш… Минк… доберется…   
«Не погибнет. Не позволю!! Я никому не отдам его. Никому» – мелькнула отчетливая мысль.   
Никому не отдать. Тем более – какому-то призраку. Пусть даже призраку Ясона Минка.   
Интересно, почему он стоит здесь? Стоит, не шевелится, лишь золотые волосы развеваются от ветра, дующего со стороны бывшего Дана Бан.   
О чем Вы думаете, Первый консул? Наверное, о том, почему именно образ Ясона мы попытались использовать… ведь Вы так и не поверили в то, что мы не лжем.   
Фигура под окном встряхнула роскошной гривой волос, быстро набрала сигнал вызова на часах. Удобные у Рауля часы – с сигналом вызова и автопеленгом… это хорошо… консула он найдет везде.   
Машина появилась через считанные секунды – видимо, ждали консула где-то поблизости. Надо понимать, тоже следили за его местонахождением. А вот Ясон никогда не позволял следить за собой. Рауль – позволяет, хотя на собственную безопасность ему, кажется, наплевать.   
Ладно. Я все равно буду защищать Вас. Любой ценой.   
– Эмиль, я действительно пойду составлять докладную записку для завтрашнего дипломатического обеда, это надолго, зантиррнцы очень тщательно скрывают сведения о своих природных запасах… Ты пока отдохни, а завтра вечером посмотрим эти твои… защитные пятиугольники…   
Ясон, я не позволю тебе забрать моего консула. 

***  
 _Я не позволю тебе победить меня, Ясон. Не позволю меня уничтожить. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, можешь считать меня виновным в том, что произошло с тобой – это твое дело.  
Я стал Первым консулом Амои. Теперь это моя планета, мой мир, и в нем живут мои люди. Те, кто верит, что элита во главе с блонди решит все их проблемы. И те, кто не верит – они тоже мои, и я буду заботиться о них несмотря ни на что. Меня не интересует, верят ли мне они, эти монгрелы.   
И я решаю их проблемы. Я налаживаю связи с Федерацией и Пограничными мирами, я поднимаю экономику, я вытаскиваю планету из того тупика, в который загнало ее твое неуемное честолюбие. Я добьюсь, чтобы Кереса, этого уродливого пятна на лице Танагуры, больше не существовало. Я добьюсь, чтобы Амои признали все обитаемые миры. Я добьюсь, чтобы граждане нашей планеты были самыми уважаемыми во Вселенной людьми. Чтобы никогда не висела над нами угроза межгалактической войны.   
Да, мне трудно. Я ученый, а не политик, не администратор. Мне многое непонятно, многое незнакомо. Но я справлюсь. Я – Первый консул. Я – а не ты.   
Кем бы ты ни стал теперь, Ясон, где бы сейчас ни находился – я не позволю тебе забрать меня. И я не отдам никого из моих людей. Даже Гая – пусть Катце считает, что я забыл о нем… хотя элита не забывает ничего. Катце я тем более не отдам – без него я не смогу справиться с задачами, что стоят передо мной. Пусть моего дилера охраняет тот смешной полусумасшедший человечек… у него же это как-то получается. Возможно – потому что он верит в свои силы. Неважно, получается – и слава Юпитер!   
И уж тем более я не позволю что-то сделать со мной.   
У мертвых нет права вмешиваться в жизнь живых. У мертвых вообще нет прав. Ты сам выбрал свой путь, Первый консул, ты сам пожертвовал всем, что было у тебя – ради того монгрела. Ты перестал быть элитой, ты стал человеком – когда поставил интересы своего пэта выше интересов Амои. Ты отказался от прав.   
Но я не пойду по твоему пути.   
Я не уйду за тобой. _


End file.
